The Cradle Will Fall
by DarthObsydian
Summary: AU in which Plagueis was the one who created Anakin. With Plagueis governing from the shadows, Anakin is trained in the dark side by Darth Sidious, until the boy reaches nine years of age, believing all the while that Palpatine is his biological father.
1. Conceiving Darkness

_**The Cradle Will Fall**_

**Chapter One: Conceiving Darkness**

"In what amounted to a state of rapture they knew that the Force had yielded, as if some deity had been tipped from its throne. On the fulcrum they had fashioned, the light side had dipped and the dark side had ascended."

_Darth Plagueis_ (novel)

**43-42 years BBY**

_He had succeeded! _

_He could feel it. _

_Somewhere, light-years away, midichlorians had woven together, bended and shaped by his design and, in so doing, had conceived a child. _His_ child. Plagueis would have shed tears if it were within his capability. _

_Darth Plagueis had created Life._

_He called out to the Force, beckoned it closer, and when he felt its caress glide upon his face, Plagueis seized it, and drew from it one of its most precious gifts; vision of things yet to come, foresight into the future. _

_Gradually, the world around him filled with fog. Through the haze splashes of light and color swirled around him at speeds unnatural to possess until, at last, the scene was allowed to unfold._

_There sat a woman. Plagueis could not see her face, but judging by her form he surmised that she was human. Her stomach protruded out from underneath her worn tunic and she placed a loving hand upon it, singing a lullaby. Her voice was soft and filled with love._

_Curious, he peered deeper, and Plagueis saw within her womb a shimmering orb of blinding energy, humming with a strength and power that verged on terrifying. _

_Plagueis felt himself sigh._

My son…

_Far too soon, the vision morphed and Plagueis watched as countless Jedi were slain, their bodies toppling to the streets, eyes fixed on the sky, searching the stars for a savior that would never come. _

_Men, no, the same man, hundreds of him, marched the streets, shooting down hope, slaughtering adversity. An army of clones?_

_At once he realized: The Order had fallen._

_Atop the ruins stood a creature pulled from ancient Sith legend. Donned in Sith armor, with a glistening helmet as black as oblivion, the figure stood fearsome, loathing, unforgiving. A sound emanated from the shadow, a deep intake of air, a hissing release. _

_Plagueis had come to know the sound well. It was life, won back from death and nurtured with agony far worse than should the body sustain. _

My son.

_The thought came to his mind once more and Plagueis felt an unnatural need to reach out to the phantom image, to touch with his physical form that which he had so desperately yearned for so many years._

_The picture wavered, Plagueis called out to the Force to sustain it, to look upon his creation for a little while longer, but it was all in vain. _

_He felt himself slipping, falling back into his body with jarring impact. _

_Plagueis heard a voice and it pulled him from the murky land that had him claimed for drowning._

_Reluctantly, he followed the sound, and into the present he emerged, trembling, gasping, and rejoicing, for in his soul he knew: The Revenge of the Sith was close at hand._

***x*X*x*X*x* **

"Master," Sidious was saying. "Master, are you well?"

Plagueis's eyes opened to the sight of his apprentice, standing near the bed where Venamis lay, lifeless and cold. Sidious's hands were folded neatly in front of him and his face was creased with concern, but whether genuine or not, the Muun could not say.

Plagueis took in a long, deep breath, in an effort to ease the tightness in his hearts.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said at last, rising from the armchair. Making it clear that the subject should be changed, he gestured to the body of the Bith. "Now, at last, he sleeps. There is a lesson to be learned in this, Sidious."

"And what lesson is that?"

Plagueis glanced at the man for a brief moment before pulling the sheet above Venamis's blank face. "One that will turn mortality into a long forgotten fantasy."

Plagueis could see the flash of irritation in the pale blue of his apprentice's eyes, but his composure remained respectful, and Sidious responded with a slight bow.

"How long can Palpatine stand to be parted from Coruscant?"

Sidious joined his master's side and the two walked in measured steps to the vine laced balcony overlooking the forest. "The Senator is expected to appear before the senate in two standard weeks, until then there is merely paperwork. What is it you have planned for him?"

"He is needed on Tatooine."

Sidious's eyes widened, slightly, "What for?"

Plagueis grew silent. It wasn't that he felt the need to keep his vision from his apprentice; in fact, quite the contrary. It was simply that he, with all his knowledge and power, could not find the right words to say, _because I did it! _

No, nothing seemed to fit. No phrasing could capture the triumph, the passion, the absolute satisfaction that only victory over life and death could bring. How could you possibly tell another that you, in every essence of the word, have become a god?

So he didn't. He would let Sidious find out on his own.

"There is someone rather important to me there that I believe Palpatine should meet for himself."

Sidious raised a brow, but made no move to protest. "Will he be going alone?"

"No. Hego Damask will join him."

"Oh?" Sidious's surprise was obvious. "Under what pretense?"

Plagueis waved a hand, dismissively. "It matters not. On a world like Tatooine our traveling together would be of little interest. We would do better to concern ourselves with being courted by thieves and smugglers than we would about scandal."

Sidious crossed his arms, shivering from the unnatural wind breezing through Sojourn. Though Plagueis was unaffected, he made a note to have 11-4D take a look at the weather regulation system.

"When do we leave?"

Underneath his transpirator mask Plagueis wore an expression that would have placed him on the brink of euphoria.

"Tonight."

***x*X*x*X*x* **

Hego Damask's ship landed near the outskirts of the vast area known as the Dune Sea. The few settlements that were located along the desert's edge appeared to be the dwellings of ghosts, for all daily activity had ceased in preparation for the sandstorm fast approaching.

"The droid suggests that we wait inside the ship for the storm to pass, Master," Palpatine said, entering the main lounge from the cockpit.

Damask lowered his cowl over his eyes and adjusted his mask so that it pressed tighter against his face. "We don't have time for that," he said. "Grab your cloak and let us go."

"As you wish," Palpatine said, shrugging into the heavy fabric. "Now might I ask where is it that we are headed that does not merit waiting a meager two hours?"

Damask pressed the button that opened the exit ramp, covering the room in a thick layer of sand. He had scarcely given his apprentice any information regarding their sudden departure to the Outer Rim, and he could sense Sidious's patience growing thin.

"We are headed to the domicile of a Ms. Pi-Lappa," he said, raising his voice to be heard above the storm. "A skilled mechanic and droid distributor in the area."

"And for what purpose," Palpatine asked, lowering his face to the ground as the two leapt from the ship and sprinted in the direction of the eastern settlement, Damask in the lead, drawing on the Force to strengthen their limbs, thus increasing their speed.

"To find the mother of my child."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**  
And so, the story begins. I hope you enjoyed it!

Feel free to leave a REVIEW and tell me what you think!  
Chapter Two coming soon.

**Clearing up Confusion –**

If you have not read the novel, _Darth Plagueis_, Venamis was a Bith trained by his master to kill Plagueis. The Muun bested him and kept him alive to test midichlorian activity before finally letting him die.

11-4D is simply Plagueis's aquired medical droid.


	2. Facing Destiny

_**The Cradle Will Fall**_

**Chapter Two: Facing Destiny**

By the time Palpatine and Damask arrived at the home of Pi-Lappa a little over a standard hour had passed and the storm had grown severe enough that even Damask had begun to fear for their safety. He had banged on the door and when a silver-plated protocol droid had answered they entered the house under the pretense of advancing hyperthermia on the account of Palpatine, with Damask feigning concern and pleading for assistance.

The droid, C5PX, led them down a steep stairwell, revealing that the vast majority of the house was actually built underground. They entered into a circular, cave-like space that served as the main living quarters. It was obviously the dwelling of someone with some sort of technical skills, for the room was filled with all sorts of droids, tools, and assorted parts to ships, speeders, and other machines. Looking around they saw that the walls were composed of tightly packed soil, filled in with some sort of silver ore, which kept the room at a livable temperature, safe from the harsh heat of Tatooine's twin suns.

The droid told them to wait there and then disappeared through a stone archway. When it returned it was followed by a woman, late in years, with silvered hair, and a face hardened with time and strain. Upon seeing her Damask made a show of helping Palpatine to one of the spaced out chairs; Palpatine added to the charade by leaning heavily onto the Muun, his head lolling back.

"Oh my, you poor man," the woman exclaimed. "What sort of a fool runs about in the middle of a storm anyway!?" She cleaned off her hands with her apron and came towards the two. "CPX, bring this man some water."

"You are too kind, m'lady," Palpatine croaked, breathlessly.

"Don't speak until we get you better, dehydration is no small matter out here." The fact that a Muun was present didn't seem to faze her in the slightest. She extended her arm. "My name is Pi-Lappa. I own this home and shop."

Damask politely moved away from her outstretched hand and instead motioned to their surroundings. "And a magnificent shop it is! Allow me to introduce myself; I am Hego Damask, Magister of Damask Holdings and this is a good friend of mine, Senator Palpatine of Naboo."

Pi-Lappa was less surprised than he had expected. "Oh, how fancy! Every so often I get some well-to-do in here, searching for a good deal. I suspect that _is_ why you've come, after all."

Damask chuckled spreading his arms wide, "Guilty as charged, madam. We were on our way here when the storm hit and I'm afraid we lost our way, hence the Senator's fragile state."

The old woman tisked. "It happens to the best of us." She looked to Palpatine who had accepted the canteen of water and guzzled it dry. "How are you doing, Senator?"

"I'm feeling a bit better now," he said with a sleepy smile. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. You just sit there and rest." The woman turned to the droid, "CPX, bring more water." She motioned to the empty seat beside Palpatine. "Please, Magister, have a seat," she said, sitting down herself.

"Of course," Damask said, lowering himself into the chair.

"Now," Pi-Lappa said. "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"What do you have for a prototype patrol-grade Flash?"

Pi-Lappa whistled, "Nice. Fancy taste."

"Thank you, it was my first speeder," Palpatine chimed in, taking a fresh canteen from the droid. "I'm looking to preserve it."

"Can't say that I blame you. I think I might be able to help, just give me a moment to look in the back."

Pi-Lappa rose to exit and, as she did, another woman entered the room and Damask felt the air around them begin to churn with the restlessness of the Force.

_Ah, there you are._

Pi-Lappa said something to the woman, which was received with a bow, and then the older woman left the room and the other took to cleaning off one of the shelves along the wall.

It was as if the stars of destiny had aligned perfectly, the very manuscript of time written to climax at that precise moment.

It was odd, for, to Damask, she appeared just as any other human female would, and she was, in fact, human. Her skin was pale, and she was dressed in a baggy, gray bunch of fabric that fell to the floor, making a slight scratching noise when she walked. Her eyes were dark and she had hair to match, which was wrapped tightly in a braid that came to her neck.

In short, the creature was extraordinarily ordinary.

At least, outwardly.

When seen through the eyes of the dark side, the aura of the Force anointed power within her was so strong it seemed to reach out to him, drawing him forward, calling to him saying: _Father! Father, look! I'm here! You did it! _

Palpatine had noticed it too, and he was now looking to Damask, then to the woman, then to Damask again. The Muun met his gaze and answered his raised brow with a quick nod. Palpatine settled back in the chair, possibly in shock, or possibly just trying to make sense of the earth shattering phenomenon that seemed so oblivious of her own importance.

Before long, Pi-Lappa reentered the room looking flustered. "I'm sorry it took so long, but it's so crowded back there that I can't find a thing! But I've got my son looking through there now, he'll be out here with some selections in a moment," she said, taking a glass of some liquid from a tray the droid offered. The woman motioned to the selection, but Damask held up a hand in refusal.

"No thank you."

"Suit yourself," Pi-Lappa said, taking a sip. "Is there anything else I can do for you while you wait?"

"Actually, yes." Damask said, nodding in the direction of the servant. "Who is that woman?"

"Who is who?" Pi-Lappa swirled around to face the direction he had indicated. "Oh, you mean Shmi Skywalker?"

"Shmi," Plagueis repeated, committing the name to memory. "Yes, I suppose so. Tell me, how did she come to work for you?"

Pi-Lappa's face softened and she looked to her cup, turning it gently in her hands. "I bought her from one of the crime lord's in Mos Eisley. I was there fixing his insulation cap and I just couldn't stand the way he treated her."

"So, she is a slave," Damask said, unsympathetically.

"Shmi is a sweet girl," said the old woman. "A rare sort. One that doesn't deserve a slave's life."

"I see." Damask leaned back, folding his slender hands in his lap. "How much would you want for her?"

"I'm… I'm sorry?"

"Damask Holding's is currently funding the mining of a fresh spot of Hfredium on the planet Brosi. As Magister, I have offered to provide lodgings for the amount of workers necessary for such a project. Normally droids would be the key choice for such work, but considering the inhabitants of the planet prefers the hands of living organisms to the methodic prodding of a machine, a servant such as she would be of great value in their lodgings as a maid of sorts."

Pi-Lappa placed her empty cup on the table and raised her chin high. "I'm afraid that will not be possible. Shmi is not for sale."

Damask took her rejection in stride. "I have the means to change your mind. You need only name the price."

Shmi had not paused in her work, but Damask could tell that she was listening intently. Inwardly, he smiled. _So the future of the galaxy does rest in human hands after all._

"Shmi, leave us," Pi-Lappa said, her eyes never leaving the men seated in her den.

The younger woman hesitated for a moment, but withdrew, silently, with a small nod.

"Listen here, gentlemen," Pi-Lappa said, straightening her apron. "I don't know why you've come here. I can tell your didn't really come here for speeder parts, and seeing as you have no interest in accelerators or second hand power couplings, there is nothing here I can offer you." She regarded the two men with a look of stern finality. "And quite, frankly, I don't care. But I must say that if you are not going to buy any of my _saleable_ merchandise, then I would ask you to leave my home at once, for I am, in fact, a very busy woman."

"Oh, I have no doubt of that," Damask said. "And my companion and I apologize for taking up your time, but we will not be leaving without that woman."

Pi-Lappa's gaze wavered, but she squared her shoulders and said, "I have given you my answer, and my answer is no." She lifted her chin. "As a matter of fact, I am in the process of rounding up the proper paperwork for the procedure of having her transmitter removed, completely." The woman smiled, her eyes brimming with motherly affection. "I intend to free her."

Damask sniffed. "I see."

Her features hardened once more. "After such time, if you still wish for her employment you may take it up with her personally. When she is of the authority to make up her _own_ mind."

"I am afraid that will not be possible."

"And I am afraid you have over stayed your welcome." Pi-Lappa stood, and a small blaster appeared in her hand. "Allow me to show you out."

Palpatine and Damask rose from their seats in wordless compliance.

"We thank you for your hospitality, m'lady," Palpatine said, kindly.

"It was my pleasure, Senator," Pi-Lappa said coldly, and she crossed to the jagged archway that led to the exit. "The storm should have passed by now; I wish both of you luck on your journey."

"We will give you one last chance to reconsider," Damask said, remaining unmoved from his spot in front of the chair. "I suggest you take it."

The woman looked taken aback. "Are you threatening me, Magister? In my own house!?"

"It would be in your best interest to accept," Palpatine added, smiling down at her, a tinge of yellow creeping into his pale eyes.

Pi-Lappa's mouth gaped open. She looked from the human to the Muun and shook her head. "Of all the… I cannot believe this!" The woman raised her blaster, pointing it at the middle of Damask's large cranium.

"That is unwise, madam," Damask said. "Please do reconsider."

"Get out," Pi-Lappa shouted, her finger gripping the trigger.

Damask sighed, the sound coming from his transpirator like a ragged wind. "I regret that it had to be this way, but you leave us no choice." He turned his eyes to Palpatine. "Senator, if you would."

There was hiss and then a blade of crimson fire lit up the room, filling the space with the overwhelming power of the dark side; Pi-Lappa had no time to react before her headless corpse toppled to the floor.

Sidious looked to his master, yellow eyes blazing, a tiny grin forming in the corner of his mouth.

"Try not to look too pleased, Palpatine," Damask said. "Our work here is not over." He paused. "Ah, Shmi, feel free to join us!"

Damask gripped the woman with the Force and pulled her into the room, holding her in place against the wall. Palpatine extinguished his lightsaber and joined the Muun by the chairs.

Shmi looked petrified. "Please, don't kill me," she whispered.

"Oh, I have no intentions of it. You're far too valuable to me."

Shmi looked down at the body of the old woman and her eyes brimmed with tears.

"How long have you been listening?"

The slave swallowed hard, trembling. "I… I never left."

Damask nodded. "Yes, I am aware of that. I was simply testing your honesty." He stepped closer. "There should be no secrecy between us, seeing as how I am the father of your child."

Shmi's eyes widened, part in fear, part in disgust. "The father of my-"

"Oh, come now. I have little patience for pretenses of disbelief. I know you've felt it." He took yet another step closer. "Haven't you?"

The tears had begun to flow freely, but she nodded nonetheless, refusing to meet the Muun's penetrating gaze.

Damask lowered his eyes to her abdomen and reached out to the tiny bud of energy sleeping inside. Suddenly, he felt the overwhelming need to touch it, if for no other purpose than to confirm that it was real. Damask moved so quickly that he barely appeared to move at all, and then he was before the slave woman, thin hand pressed against her belly, feeling the power that lie within.

"You do not realize how lucky you are Shmi Skywalker," Damask said, slowly. "From hence forth you can consider yourself to be the mother of a new era, for you will give birth to a savior. One who will restore peace and justice to a galaxy filled with corruption."

Shmi looked sick. "What will happen to me now?"

Damask stepped back, regarding her before returning to his place by Palpatine who was taking in the scene with an expression mixed of skepticism and bewilderment.

"You will come with me, and with me you shall remain until the birth of our child." Damask turned to Palpatine. "I will contact 11-4D and ask him to arrange for this woman's transmitter to be temporarily deactivated. She shall remain with you while I return to the ship. Once she is free to leave I will call upon you. At such a time, set fire to this despicable excuse for a home and rejoin me once more."

Palpatine inclined his head. "I understand, Master."

Damask turned to Shmi again with a mocking bow. "It has been a pleasure meeting you, m'lady. And now, I'm sure that we will accomplish things of such magnificence the likes of which galaxy will never forget."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Poor Shmi… I wonder how that must feel, having some Muun tell you he's your Baby Daddy. Something to cry about…**

**I hope you liked it and feel free to review!**


	3. Covering Tracks

_**The Cradle Will Fall**_

**Chapter Three: Covering Tracks**

Palpatine watched without a word as the Muun disappeared up the stone staircase and out into the desert of Tatooine, at which time the slave woman fell into a fit of terrified whimpering. The Senator glanced at her, annoyed.

"Please stop. For the life of me I can't figure out what good that could do."

Shmi grew silent, but the trembling of her hands only worsened and her eyes were growing ever wider. Did Plagueis choose this woman deliberately; and if so, why? Palpatine's shoulders lifted with his sigh and he turned away from her before he said something undignified.

"Are there any other servants here," Palpatine asked over his shoulder.

Shmi nodded and, stuttering, said, "There are four others, sir. The cook, the technician's aid, a house servant, and another cleaning maid."

"And where are they now?"

The slave woman hesitated. Did she dare to question him?

"I'm… I'm not sure."

His patience had been tested too much as of late. "Lies are not becoming to you, madam."

Shmi flinched. "I'm not lying. I really-" Her words cut off and she grasped at her throat, mouth opening and closing like a fish caught on land.

Palpatine's lip curled in disgust. "And neither is asphyxiation." Palpatine closed his eyes and, with his free hand, rubbed his aching temples. "You will have to be more cooperative if you wish to see it through this ordeal alive."

Palpatine released his grip on the Force that deprived her of air and watched as she sank to her knees, hands clasped around her throat, looking up to him with bloodshot eyes.

He inclined his head. It made no sense. In the way of valuable skills, it appeared as if she had none. She was not gifted with the Force and, aside from the palpable orb of power that could be felt coming from within her womb, there was absolutely nothing extraordinary about her. Aesthetically, she was pleasing enough, but what other use was that than possibly producing a child with desirable looks?

It was rare that he questioned his master, but this so happened to be one of those _rare_ occasions.

It was too much.

"If you'll excuse me," Palpatine said, politely, turning to the hole through which the old woman had first appeared. "I'll only be a moment."

"Where are you going," Shmi rasped, attempting to use the arm of one of the chairs to regain her footing.

"To find the other servants, of course; all twelve of them." Palpatine rolled his eyes at her shock. "What is it? Did you think I didn't know about the accountant, the three bodyguards, the delivery boy, and the two other scullions you forgot to mention?" He tisked. "Did your mistress ever do anything for herself? Such laziness, in a mere technician, is something to detest."

Shmi looked as if she were about to collapse again. "I… I… didn't think-"

"That much," Palpatine said. "Is clear." He paused, looking her over. "I trust you won't try to escape while I'm gone, seeing as any attempt on your part would result in the others meeting the same end as Madam Lappa there." His smile was warm, "Which I assume would be rather unfortunate, considering how you just attempted to protect them."

Shmi cast her eyes down, but after a moment her lip steadied and she met his gaze with new found strength. "I accept my fate."

Palpatine's eyes widened, slightly. Perhaps there was something to this woman after all. "As you should." He motioned to the seat Damask had left empty. "Sit there. Don't move. I will return shortly."

***x*X*x*X*x* **

Shmi held her face in her hands as she tried to drown out the screams of the others down the hall. The man had found them, as he had said he would.

Her eyes stung as fresh tears threatened to pour. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the corpse of Pi-Lappa and that was all the influence she needed to harden once more, lest she anger the senator, and suffer the same.

Once she wouldn't have minded so much, but it had been so long since she had something to live for…

Without thinking, her hand found its way to her stomach. A gentle smile graced her lips and from her heart sprang forth a song, so sweet in its nature and so watered with love that the warmth within her womb turned around, and seemed to snuggle up to the weight of its mother's palm.

For the briefest of moments, Shmi was at peace.

***x*X*x*X*x* **

Palpatine silently observed the scene for several minutes, leaning against the wall in the corner, hands folded lightly in front of him.

"How very touching."

Shmi jumped, unaware he had returned. "I… I'm sorry."

Palpatine snorted, "What for?" He paused at the entrance of the protocol droid who had brought a fresh tray of drinks. Palpatine handed one to Shmi, took one for himself, and then shattered the droid against the wall with a flick of his wrist.

"Either way," he said, sitting down in the seat where the old woman had been, crossing one leg over the other. "It is best you learn to care for the child. You never know what damage a weak mother can do." He paused. "I should know. After all, that's partly why I killed mine."

Palpatine was growing tired of the slave's constant surprise. "Too much information?" He sighed. "Well, I don't suppose you'll be spreading the rumor. Just consider it a way of getting to know one another."

Shmi said nothing.

"A pretense of defiance will no longer be of any use. Things are about to change for you. In a most devastating sort of way."

The slave woman raised her chin and her words came across unexpectedly dignified. "You cannot stop change. No more than you can stop the suns from setting."

Palpatine glanced at her from over the brim of his cup. "That is a nice incentive," he said. "The sort of thing you should say to your son one day."

The home held an eerie silence; all life having been destroyed, save for the two beings seated in the living quarters, with even the few wandering droids stricken down. Palpatine made no move to break the quiet, using the moment to continue nursing his throbbing head.

"You said they would be safe," the woman said after a moment, and his efforts were shattered.

"I'm sorry?"

Shmi swallowed hard, "You said if I stayed here then they would be safe."

Palpatine gave a short laugh. "My dear, you misunderstand. I said that they would not meet the same end as your former master. And, I assure you, I kept my word." He took another sip from his drink. "Not a single one of those bodies is missing a head. I swear it."

"I don't believe this."

Palpatine smirked. "I can show you if you like."

The woman bit her lip. "That's not what I mean. Why did you do it? What purpose did it serve?"

"Well, I couldn't have them telling our little secret, now could I? That would be devastating if heard by the wrong ears."

"But you don't understand! They wouldn't have told! After all these people have seen… I doubt they would have even cared. All you would have to do is negotiate with them."

Palpatine smiled. "And so I did. I employed, what I like to call, aggressive negotiations."

Shmi flinched. "That is a nice incentive," she said, her voice little more than a whisper. "The sort of thing you should tell to your son one day."

Palpatine nodded, amused. "Perhaps I will."

"So is this how things are done in the Republic?"

"You mean do politicians go around cutting throats to pass laws and acquire votes?" He paused, in mock consideration. "Yes. Yes they do. Although, most of the time not so openly." Palpatine sighed. "I suppose that can just be attributed to my bad mood. You'll have to forgive me; I am not usually so hostile."

"Oddly, that isn't very comforting."

Palpatine shrugged. "Few things are."

"How long will it take," Shmi asked. "Until we leave."

"Oh, I assume before nightfall. Your new lord is very efficient in attaining the things he wants."

"And then what will happen to me?"

Palpatine raised a brow. "With any luck, you'll stop asking questions."

The senator placed his cup on the table and paced around the room, stretching his legs. He moved to the shelves in the corner, studying the various tools on each, and picking one up for inspection. "I have no idea what any of these are."

"My mistress was an inventor, as well as many other things. Most of those she made herself."

"I see." He put the gadget back on the shelf and dusted off his hands. "My master is a bit of a creator himself. Hence the child you carry."

Shmi cringed. "I was minded to do it anyway."

Palpatine paused. "Pardon?"

"I knew the moment it happened. I couldn't believe it, of course, but… I knew in my heart it was real." Shmi laughed in an ironic sort of way. "I asked myself if I had been drugged. If one of the others had come to me in the night and-"

She stopped at Palpatine's raised hand. "I can imagine the rest. It's not too hard for anyone to guess how you might have felt."

Shmi nodded. "I guess not. But, I _was_ ready to take on the responsibility. Even without an explanation. I already love this child more than I could ever love anything else. I would die for this boy. Yes, I know that he's a boy too. I don't know how I know, but I do."

"I suppose much in the same way that my master knew that the child was on Tatooine. And the fact that you were, indeed, the mother. We came a long way to find you, after all, and we would not have wasted the effort had he not been absolutely certain."

"As long as my son is kept safe, I will not fight what happens to me," she replied, her voice catching.

Palpatine nodded, "I don't think that is a concern. My master will not allow any harm to come to the child, of that I am most convinced."

He watched as her shoulders slumped with relief, and then looked to him again, confused. "Why is it that you call him master?"

Palpatine smirked, "You will find out soon enough." At that moment there was a chime from his robes. He removed the comlink and snapped it shut, tucking it back into his pocket. "Speaking of which, it is time to go."

Shmi quickly rose to her feet and crossed her arms protectively over her chest. "I'm ready."

"I'll allow you time to gather a few of your belongings while I acquire transportation. Pack lightly; all your necessities will be provided for you when we reach Sojourn."

"Yes, sir."

Palpatine swept to the door, but paused at the steps and removed a small, blinking orb from his belt and allowed it to roll across the floor into the corner of the room. He turned his eyes to the woman and said, "You had best hurry. In fifteen minutes that bomb will go off and I would like to be far away from here by then."

***x*X*x*X*x* **

Plagueis stood with 11-4D by the ramp outside of the ship, watching the horizon for the approach of his apprentice. Soon enough he heard the whine of a speeder's engine and in a cloud of sand the two appeared, the slave woman's arms wrapped tightly around Sidious's waist.

Sidious dismounted and offered Shmi his hand and she slid quietly to the ground.

"Ah, welcome Miss Skywalker. I trust your journey was a safe one."

Shmi bowed her head in reply, but otherwise remained silent.

Plagueis turned to his apprentice. "The building was destroyed?"

Sidious nodded. "There is nothing left, master."

"Excellent." The Muun motioned to the ship's entrance. "Hurry inside madam. The Senator is needed back on Coruscant and the quicker we get you settled the better. 11-4D will show you where you can rest."

Shmi nodded and gripped her tiny pack tighter as she followed droid inside, her eyes never leaving the ground.

When she was out of earshot, Plagueis crossed to Sidious. "What is your take on our new friend?"

"Friend, master," Sidious asked, before shaking his head in exhaustion. "She is compliant enough. Although, there is plenty of work that could be done," he sighed. "In truth, only time will tell whether or not the Force has led us astray."

Plagueis stared in the direction of the setting suns for a long while before finally speaking. "You look tired."

"I blame the heat."

"Of course," Plagueis said, his eyes narrowing as he looked towards the ship. "Well, let us be on our way then. We've wasted enough time playing around in the sand."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So, the real story begins. I hope you enjoyed it

Thank you so much for your support and kind messages, it means so much 3  
And I'm having some serious computer trouble (glitchy picture, sticking keys, and the like) So if there are any mistakes just let me know.  
My PC is rebelling for an upgrade.

As always, feel free to review. =)


	4. A Shadow is Born

_**The Cradle Will Fall**_

**Chapter Four: A Shadow is Born**

**41.9 years BBY**

Darth Sidious sat in a low risen chair overlooking the arena he had constructed in the underbelly of Coruscant, watching as his apprentice slaughtered the packs of ravenous Malias, spit flying with each shout of rage, the glow of his golden eyes the only constant source of light in the dark cavern.

It had been less than a quarter hour since the tirade had begun, but already the wails of agony were coming to an end. Sidious waited until the last beast was beheaded before he stood to say:

"Well done, Lord Maul. Perhaps, in time, you will be able to perform this task with enough speed that your master would not be at risk of being lulled to sleep."

Through the shadows the figure of the young Zabrak knelt amongst the gore. "I apologize for the delay, Master," he said. "If only I had my lightsaber, the deed would be effortless."

Sidious rose and glided to the spiraling stone steps that led down to the pit. "Arrogance is a disease, much like any other, my very young apprentice. Your weapon makes you more powerful, is that what you believe?"

Maul made to speak, but Sidious silenced him with a raised hand.

"A crimson blade is nothing more than a symbolic tool- an instrument, a _convenience_, when you are short of time. A Sith's real power comes from within. Use the Force as a servant, a master, a mother, and an executioner- for in all these ways it has a potential to service you. Feed on your anger, your hate, and transform these passions into power, combine this power with your command of the Force and, in so doing, pave your way to victory."

Sidious stopped in front of his still kneeling apprentice. "Or, if you are too weak to desire victory, take your weapon," Sidious said, bringing forth the blade from within his robes. "Use it to 'brush aside' your next task."

Sidious dropped the saber and looked on as his apprentice remained motionless, refusing to acknowledge the object of his shame, even as it rolled to a stop, tapping the toe of his boot.

"Pick it up."

Maul tensed. "I do not want it."

"Oh? Has the all powerful Lord of the Sith had a change of heart?"

Maul did not move. "Yes, Master."

"But it would make the task so much _easier_. It requires so little _effort_."

"I do not wish to be weak."

Sidious inclined his head. "I feel it is far too late to prevent it."

Maul flinched, but otherwise said nothing. Sidious was about to demand that move on to the next task when he was struck breathless by such a powerful blow from the Dark Side and such a harsh tug on his conscience that held an urgency that was so uncharacteristic of his master that, for a moment, Sidious closed off their connection fearing that the unthinkable had happened and someone had broken through his guard.

He was faintly aware of Maul jumping to his feet and coming to his aid just as the edges around Sidious's vision tinted over red. Slowly, he regained his ability to take in air and, in that moment, a wave of understanding washed over him and in that instant he knew that the time had come.

He reopened himself to the Force, knowing that Plagueis would be awaiting his arrival. Sidious closed his eyes and focuses solely on the task of regulating his heart beat and the steady intake of air.

"Master," Maul inquired, and Sidious slowly turned to face him. "Are you alright?"

Sidious blinked, nodded, and lowered his cowl. "It appears that I will be leaving you ahead of schedule."

At this, Maul's indifference faltered. "But I thought that Palpatine was to remain at the senate for the extent of the Mandalorian debate."

"Obviously, plans have changed. Sidious is needed elsewhere."

Maul bowed. "When are you to leave?"

The Dark Lord shuddered as another tremor of the Force overtook him. When he felt that the chill had passed, he crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

"Immediately."

***x*X*x*X*x* **

The flight from Coruscant to Sojourn had never seemed so brief and, once he arrived, Plagueis met him outside the bay doors, wasting no time in how they should proceed.

"Welcome, Lord Sidious," Plagueis said, and Sidious fell into place alongside him.

"Where is the child," Sidious asked and, for a moment, he thought he saw the Munn cringe.

"Inside with the woman; she is awaiting your command."

"_My _command?"

"I did not misspeak, Sidious. Mother and child are ready to leave on your word. The woman is not so naive as to deny you as the father."

"Master, shouldn't you would be the one to do it," Sidious said, uneasy.

"Me?" Plagueis could have laughed. "And what do you think the boy would think the first time he looked into a mirror? No, it is not possible."

Sidious inclined his head.

A sound came from Plagueis's transpirator that could have been a sigh. "The boy is human, Sidious." He paused. "So, it stands to reason that his father would be human too."

Sidious smirked, "And what will you be? Merely some stand-in-uncle, always present at holidays or other random functions?"

"I will be nothing."

Sidious blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"Until the time is right, it will be as if I never existed. The boy is not to know that his master is apprenticed to another. In his eyes, Sidious, you will be a mentor, a master, and a father." Plagueis rose to his feet and placed a hand on the human's shoulder. "Teach him, subdue him, and make him believe you love him. Then, and only then, will he be committed enough to our cause to further the plan."

"Love him, master," Sidious said, hesitantly. "Do you wish to weaken him?"

Plagueis cocked his head. "In a sense; this boy will become more powerful than either of us, Lord Sidious. There is a reason why we Sith do not train our apprentices from birth. We, unlike the Jedi, encourage the basic instincts of life. Fear, Anger, Lust, and yes, even Love are all weapons to be used at our disposal."

"I understand."

"I know." A moment of silence passed between them before Plagueis pointed to the medical bay and said, "Just through those doors, Lord Sidious, sits a slave woman with the future of the galaxy swaddled in her arms."

"It sounds so magnificent when put that way."

Plagueis nodded once. "Go now, Sidious, your son is waiting."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so, the creatures in this (Malias) are actually legit creatures of the SW universe- ferocious creatures with blue-gray fur and triple rows of teeth. I felt like using those specific monsters because ONE my name is Malia =^.^= and TWO since tomorrow (October 9****th****) is my birthday, it is like a little present to myself.  
**

**I apologize for the briefness of this chapter and the length of time from my last update. My life has been insanely busy and I just now forced a bit of free time on myself. I hope you enjoyed yourself either way, and I promise, it will not be as long until the next time!**

**Feel free to leave a review, it would be the BEST birthday present of all!**


	5. He Has Your Eyes

_**The Cradle Will Fall**_

**Chapter Five: "He has your eyes"  
**

Sidious entered the room to find the slave woman sitting in a medical rocker holding a tiny bundle wrapped in a blanket the color of blood- no doubt a shot at humor from his master. Shmi's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his boots tapping the floor and he could see that she had been crying.

"Please, don't take my son."

Sidious raised a brow. "_Our _son."

Shmi's mouth fell open. "How can that-"

"I can assure you that this turn of events is just as unfortunate for me as it is for you. However, I am not one to advocate battling with fate. At least not where the Force is involved." Sidious paused, and then added, "You would do well to learn your place."

At this Shmi's jaw tightened, but otherwise made no move to oppose him.

"Would you like to hold him?"

Sidious stepped forward and took the child in his arms. It was such a tiny thing- delicate, trembling, wide-eyed, and fragile. It was strange; Sidious had never cared too much for children, never yearned for a family as other men his age had been prone to do. He saw little necessity in a wife, for if a man's needs became too irksome, there was always another liable option that was much more convenient than binding oneself to a woman; although, that was not an option he was too fond of- terribly unhygienic. Nor had he ever put stock in having a child of his own. Part because it would be a conflict of interest with the Plan, part due to his fear that his son would seek to destroy him, much as he had his own father, and, also, part due to the fact that children had an overbearing tendency to be snotty, sticky, bratty little nuisances.

Now he held a child to whom he would be both a father and a master- although, in his experience, to mention both was rather redundant.

Feeling the distrustful glare of the slave woman boring into his back, he cut his gaze to her with enough heat to cool her own. "Something wrong?"

Shmi shook her head, but her stance remained the same. Sidious shifted the boy in his arms as the child began to wiggle around, grunting softly with his tiny fists pressed to his mouth.

"I think he's hungry," Shmi said, and she reached out her arms

Sidious leaned down to hand the child back when Shmi gasped, the tiniest intake of air.

"What is it," he said, figuring he had somehow hurt the child and surprising himself with his own concern.

"Oh, nothing it's just… he has your eyes."

Sidious tilted his arms so that the baby faced him. Staring up from a little, rosy face were two jewels of the palest blue. They were innocent, helpless… he had never seen something quite so foreign.

"No, I'm afraid you are mistaken," he said, letting the monster dwelling within his soul to flow from his center, coursing through his veins, until his senses sharpened and his vision burned.

"That is one trait of mine he does not share." The Dark Lord raised his head and looked to Shmi, with eyes the color of raging flames, and, for the first time, she recoiled.

"But he will."

***x*X*x*X*x***

When Palpatine emerged from the visit he was not surprised to see his master was unmoved from where the two had parted.

"What are your thoughts, Sidious?"

"I think that my thoughts are irrelevant," he said, crossing my arms. "What you truly wish to know is if I am capable of handling this task."

"Of course not, my apprentice," the Muun said as the two began to walk back through the open corridor. "I have no doubt in your abilities."

"Thank you, Master." Sidious was silent for a moment, and then, "What shall we do with the woman now?"

"Nothing."

Sidious was taken off guard. "She will live?"

"The boy needs a mother, Sidious," Plagueis said, glancing his way for the briefest of moments. "I have already arranged to sell Shmi and the child to relatives of Pi-Lippa from further inside the Outer Rim and, with any luck, we shall never have to return to the sands of Tatooine again."

"One can hope."

The Munn came to a halt and turned to face the younger Sith. "You will have three days and three nights with her, Sidious. Use the time wisely. Forge a connection, harbor time with the child, structure a schedule so that your meetings will be expected, and then destroy it so you can always catch her off guard."

"And where will this woman be staying, Master?"

Plagueis inclined his head. "Shmi is her name, Sidious. You should familiarize yourself with saying it. As for an answer to your question, the two of you will inhabit a room here. When the time comes for the woman to join her new owners, a member of my guard will come collect the pair and then you are free to go."

"As you wish, Master."

"You will have the room to yourself tonight, however, for the two still need time to recover. Therefore, your clock starts in the morning."

"Just as well, I suppose."

Plagueis nodded and, turning his back on his apprentice, he waved a hand and a row of lights lit up down the adjacent hallway. "Rest well, Lord Sidious. Your room is the last door on the left."

***x*X*x*X*x***

Palpatine sat upon his mother's knee chewing on a small, stuffed toy Tooke, resting his head on Desme's chest. He was pressed up against his baby brother who was snuggled up warm inside his mother's swollen womb.

Desme' draped a blanket over the two of them and said, "What has you up this late, little one?"

Palpatine blinked up at her and then buried his face in her shoulder, biting down harder on the ear of the baby Tooke.

"Was it a bad dream," his mother said, running her fingers through his curls.

When Palpatine didn't move he felt the slow rocking of the chair begin and his mother's soft voice begin to sing,

"Hush now my son

My own little one

Sleep by the light of the moons

The sun will return again soon

And when dawn breaks

My sweet babe, you'll awake

Year after year

I'll be right here

One day a man you will be

Steadfast, and solid, and free

And though the cradle will fall away

Here by your side I will stay."

Palpatine's eyes were becoming heavy and he felt himself being lifted into the air and carried down the hall into the nursery he would soon share with a brother who would take his place- something Cosinga had made clear.

He started to whimper, even as his head touched the pillow. Desme' pulled the covers tight around him and sat down to his cheek, tucking his toy in beside him.

"Hush now my son,

My own little one

My give from above

My own little love."

Desme' stayed by her son until he fell asleep, until he felt safe, until he felt… loved. That was before she became weak, before she became a pawn, before Cosinga sucked the light out of her, leaving her shaking, trembling, before she died alive.

That was before… before…

_He heard the pounding on the hatch and whirled. "Don't come in! Stay away from me!"_

_"__What have you done?" It was his mother's voice, panicked. "What have you done?"_

Sidious awoke. He looked over at the clock that was placed on the small table beside his bed and he threw the covers off and swung his legs so that his feet touched the icy floor. He leaned forward and rested his head in his hands, desperately in need of solid ground. It had been so long since he had dreamed of that day- he was out of practice. It had never bothered him before, truthfully. Not after Mygeeto.

And yet…

"_Cosinga!" his mother screamed. _

_Palpatine pressed the palms of his hands to his head, then in eerie calm streaked to the hatch, pulled the surprised guard through the threshold, and tossed him clear across the cabin. _

_Raising his face to the ceiling, he shouted, "We're all in this now!"_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you enjoyed the Chapter. What with the holidays approaching I should be back on track. Thank you to everyone for all the kind reviews & PM's I've been getting, It means so much!**

**To make this easy, all of the things that are italicized in the final portion come from the novel, _Darth Plagueis_.**

**Happy Thanksgiving!  
Or Happy Holidays- wherever you are!**


	6. Out of the Womb and into the Darkness

_**The Cradle Will Fall**_

**Chapter Six: "Out of the Womb and into the Darkness"**

The air was filled with a sense of parting. Shmi had held her son all throughout the night, fighting sleep with the belief that if she closed her eyes, he might disappear forever. She knew it was almost time to go. The one called Hego Damask had come by to wish her a premature farewell, as they wouldn't have much time for pleasantries once they arrived back on Tatooine. Evidently the relatives of Pi Lappa had not been informed. Shmi and her son were to be sold to someone new, this time a Hutt. She did not particularly care for the idea. Shmi was squeamish around them and admittedly quite frightened. Enraged Hutts were the leading cause of death among their servants- or so she had been told.

***x*X*x*X*x* **

"You seem nervous," the Sith observed, glancing to the slave woman as the transport came to a stop outside the palace of Gardulla Besadii the Elder.

"Would it matter if I was," Shmi said, shifting her sleeping child's weight in her arms.

At this Sidious smiled. "No, I suppose not."

Two Gamorrean guards stood waiting outside the transport door. Sidious stood first and extended his hand to Shmi who only accepted his offer of help when the sinking feeling that had plagued her ever since leaving the Muun's residence threatened to throw off her balance. When she was on the ground Shmi turned just in time to see the senator's lip curl in disgust as one of the boar creatures brushed against his cloak. For a moment Shmi wondered if the politician was really so prejudiced, but the longer she was in the presence of these two guards, she reckoned perhaps it was just the smell.

When the door shut behind them darkness was all Shmi knew. To her own amazement, she reached out and grabbed hold of Sidious's arm and, to her further horror she was relieved when he did not pull away. With each corridor they passed the more light greeted them and Shmi released her hold on her Sith leader.

At the end of the final hall, they were passed by a Twi'lek male with pale skin and orange eyes.

"I'll only be a moment," Sidious said, and moved to confront the Twi'lek. Shmi, unsure of what else to do, remained where she was, watching, confused, as the Sith motioned in her direction. The Twi'lek glanced her way, nodded, and then continued on his way.

"Who was that," Shmi asked, once Sidious returned to her side.

"A messenger from Jabba; I assume you've familiar with that name."

"Of course."

"Hego Damask has already made arrangements with Gardulla." Sidious paused. He nodded to the baby in her arms. "Have you named the child?"

Shmi was surprised by the question. She had never presumed that he would care… or care enough to pretend to care. Both concepts were baffling.

"No, I haven't. A name hasn't presented itself yet."

"I suggest you do so now. You'll be going forward alone."

Suddenly the sinking feeling was back, although, this time, Shmi was sure she would drown. "Please, don't take him."

"What use would Gardulla have with a newborn child?"

"But you can't just-"

Sidious raised his hand and Shmi fell silent. "You will see him again, and when that time comes, I'm giving you the chance to know his name."

"Well, how generous of you," Shmi said, the tears choking her voice.

"I thought so. Decide quickly, your mistress does not like to be kept waiting and neither do I."

Shmi looked down at her son, her worst fears confirmed. She could feel the Sith Lord's eyes on her ever silent, ever watching.

"Perhaps this is what's best," he said, when she did not respond. "Don't you think your son… our son… deserves more than a slave's life?"

Shmi smiled, feeling a bit of the pain lift away. "Perhaps."

Just then they were interrupted by the approach of another one of the Gamorrean guards, who grunted and motioned her forward with its ax. Sidious nodded and the disgruntled boar waited, shifting from foot to foot impatiently.

"It's time."

"Yes," said Shmi, her voice faint. She placed a kiss on his forehead, praying to whatever God there may be that this would not be the last time she held her baby. Darth Sidious held out his arms and the mother parted with her child at last, before she changed her mind.

"We'll meet again, Shmi Skywalker," the Sith Lord said, though he didn't sound like he looked forward to the idea. He turned to leave and the Gamorrean grabbed hold of Shmi's arm with enough force that she cried out. He pulled her to the door where her new Hutt mistress waited, with no consideration that the thing she loved most was disappearing deeper into the darkness with each passing second.

"Wait!" she shouted loud enough that the boar stopped his movements and the Sith Lord turned back to face her, his expression hidden in the shadow of his cowl.

"Yes?"

Shmi swallowed and her lip ceased to tremble at last. "Anakin," she said. "His name is Anakin."

***x*X*x*X*x* **

On a newly constructed nursery on Coruscant, Maul was trying to rationalize the impossible situation that had just entered his home.

"Another apprentice, master," Maul asked, knowing better than to act on his rage.

"There is no reason to repeat my words, Lord Maul. I heard myself the first time."

Maul was at a loss for words, and uncertainty was not something he was used to- and he could feel his loathing grow.

"Where will you keep it?"

"He will be kept here." His master stood over the cradle, using the Force to keep it rocking back and forth.

"Who will tend to it?"

Sidious glanced up. "A nursery droid will be hired soon. Until such a time, and while I am away, his primary caretaker will be you."

The Zabrak Sith did not bother with a response. Resistance was futile in any case, his master was serious.

At least this way, he could ensure the boy would die before he became a man.


	7. Hush Little Baby

_**The Cradle Will Fall**_

**Chapter Seven: "Hush little baby"**

Lack of sleep was clearly making Maul delirious and he did not know what to do. He had never before seen a human being capable of producing liquid in such abundant quantities as this child could craft from its mouth and nostrils. Not to mention the amount of waste that accumulated in those fluffy sacs tied around its pink posterior. It was revolting- As was the odor.

More so, if the top half were not disgusting enough _without_ the putrid bottom- there was the matter of that… _noise_.

It had been a nonstop phenomenon for nearly an hour, starting shortly after Maul finished feeding the child the powdery formula, which put off a smell almost as bad as the child; perhaps that was why its body was rebelling- it sensed competition. Either way, it was starting to provoke a rage in Maul that would make his master proud. Unfortunately he couldn't kill it- so he decided to cure it.

"Well?" Maul cut his eyes at the medical droid, his impatience mounting.

"The child is suffering from muscle spasms in his chest and throat. The most common diagnosis that I can establish is that irritation in the esophagus is triggering his breath to be halted by the closing of his glottis." Maul blinked and the droid paused before continuing, "More commonly known as 'the hiccups'."

"How are they vanquished?"

"There are a variety of methods that one could try. I've already given the infant a few sips of water and tried once more with the formula. However, none have worked. His symptoms should pass with time."

"Is there nothing immediate you can do?" Maul said, tapping the hilt of his saber.

The droid whirled around, its speech pattern hastening. "If it is that this disruption of the child's breathing patterns is psychosomatic then it might do to train the mind off of the involuntary reactions."

Maul was growing tired of this. "Speak clearly, droid."

"Strictly speaking, you could_ scare _him."

_Of course! _

"Fear," Maul said, fire returning to his blood struck eyes. "Fear is my ally."

**x*X*x **

To say that he would have rather been sacrificed to a ravenous pack of gundarks than spend another minute in the tiny creature's den was a grandiose understatement.

In his mission to cure the dreaded hiccups he was successful. He had waited until the perfect moment- when the infant was most vulnerable- during his diaper change. However his only reward turned out to be a jet of urine right in the mouth.

In the past two hours alone he had changed two diapers overflowing with fecal matter, changed his tunic twice after an impressive bout of projectile spitting, and endured the nonstop screaming as the child suffered from the plague the med droid identified as colic.

It had been four months since his master left the child with him. Two months of rocking and feeding and coddling and changing and bouncing and bathing and changing and feeding and changing and feeding and changing and feeding and changing and changing and feeding and- that's about it.

He had attempted to contact Sidious more times that he dared count – actually, _seventy-three_, to be exact- and not once had his master answered his call. Maul had grown weary. He shut his com link for the _seventy-fourth_ time and crossed over to the cradle where the child slept. He was crying again, not that Maul was surprised.

Maul rubbed his temples and tried to call forth the discipline he had spent his life molding. When he had regained his composure he summoned the Force to act as a bubble around the baby, silencing the constant screaming. The Sith apprentice waited for an unknown length of time until, at last, the child cried itself to sleep.

Satisfied, Maul decided it best to retire. No doubt the infant would rise early the next morning.

**x*X*x **

Sidious raised a brow at little Ani, crying without a sound; he curled his lip at Maul, sleeping, in the other room, and all he could do was sigh; with a wave of his hand he removed the barrier around the child, who released an ear shattering scream- waking his useless apprentice.

***x*X*x*X*x* **

**39 years BBY**

"Come, Anakin, don't stop now," Sidious said. He knelt on the floor of the nursery his arms opened to the toddler who was pulling himself back up on his chubby little feet. The boy teetered a bit before taking another step. He hesitated and looked to his father, waiting for praise. "Come along," Sidious said, motioning towards himself, smiling.

That was all the encouragement he needed before he came after him, tumbling head first into Sidious's arms.

Sidious held the boy at a distance to better inspect him. "You're getting better. If you can ever get walking down I am certain you will have no trouble ridding the galaxy of those pesky Jedi."

"Bye, bye!" Anakin said. He laughed and planted an open mouth kiss on Sidious's shoulder.

Sidious smirked. "You've got it kid."

The Sith stood and tossed the boy into the air before placing him back in his play pen. He then turned to face Maul, who had been waiting at the open nursery door for the better part of an hour.

"What is it?"

Maul seemed surprised that he was noticed, which just irritated his master more.

"My master," the apprentice said, kneeling. "I simply wished to inquire when my training will resume. It has been many months since my last assignment."

Sidious rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you… _whining_?" Maul started to speak and Sidious cut him short. "Spare me your excuses Lord Maul, I grow weary of listening." He nodded in the direction of little Anakin, who was happily chewing on an orange block. "Summon the nursery droid; it's time for his bath." When Maul did not move, he figured it best to rephrase. "There is only so much ignorance I can handle for one day. It would be best not to add insolence to the list of your offenses either."

Sidious observed how Maul's jaw clenched and how his eyes cut over to the child, a motion so slight that Maul would not be able to fathom that it had been noticed.

Perhaps children were not the only ones who need a little coddling.


	8. The Trials Ahead

_**The Cradle Will Fall**_

**Chapter Eight: "The Trials Ahead"**

**38 years BBY**

Slaughtering was something Maul had grown quite accustomed to. His master had mentioned once that some beings- _weaker_ beings- felt reservations about taking the life of another sentient creature.

The way Maul saw it, if one was not strong enough to keep themselves alive, then that person simply did not deserve to live.

Nor did their end deserve to be quick. If he had his way, his victims would be left screaming until their bones were crushed into dust and their flesh began to singe as their blood boiled them from the inside out.

Bearing in mind the nature in which he did conduct his kills, Maul regarded himself a missionary of sorts; filled with abundant mercy and benevolence at that.

Not that his efficiency gained him favor in his master's eyes. The Dark Lord had a new toy.

Once, Sidious would look upon him with pride. Maul had always known that in the start he was nothing more than a mere pet. Sidious had not put full stock in Maul's abilities for many years- not until he had proven himself worthy of the title "apprentice". Not until Sidious had deemed him useful.

Perhaps that was Maul's one true weakness. He craved his master's approval. He_ thrived _off of it. One day, of course, he would be expected to overthrow his master- another notch on the massacre belt. Yet still he wished that, when that time came, he would have earned the right.

It was an unusual trail of thought- one that Sidious would no doubt scorn- but one that he could not deny no matter how hard he tried.

Sidious had remarked once that Maul had been spoiled. That he had been offered too many privileges to ever truly call himself 'Sith'.

Perhaps he was right.

Maul had never before been forced to consider the option. The threat of replacement had never crossed his mind… until that moment.

As he stood amongst the carnage that was the trademark of each training session he was hit with the sudden realization that Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith, his one true Master, was not paying him the slightest bit of attention.

Sitting at his side was the chubby human nuisance, gnawing on a crimson teething ring. Sidious reached into the pouch on his lap and pulled out a small, orange cracker and handed it down to the boy who dropped the ring and opened and closed his fists, looking very much like a baby bird gumming on a worm.

For one hot second, Maul fancied that if slaughtering countless numbers of his enemies would not get his attention, perhaps calling him "Mama" would.

This was enough to invoke a smirk at least- or it was until Sidious finally turned his way and Maul fell onto a respectful knee, his solemnity returning.

"It is done, My Master."

"You have done well," Sidious said, wiping off the cracker mush from Anakin's fingers and mouth. He motioned for the nursery droid as he rose from his chair, raising his cowl as he did so. "I believe that is all for today."

"All, Master?"

"Is there a problem, Maul?"

"I am sorry, My Lord, but we haven't been here half an hour yet. Is there nothing more you wish to-"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"I grow weary of your echo."

Maul knew he was overstepping his boundaries, but he could not stop himself. "May I ask why?"

Sidious paused and if Maul could see through the shadows that obscured his master's face, he knew the expression would be severe. Even know he could see Sidious's jaw tightening.

"Is there something troubling you?" His mouth twitched into what could have been a smile, "Besides, of course, your obvious inferiority in my eyes to a two year old human child?"

Maul gritted his teeth, but remained silent.

Sidious nodded, seeming pleased. "I see. Well, I believe that I have a solution that will make everyone_ happy_."

Maul rose to his feet as his master motioned for him to join him at his side. The two of them headed towards Sidious's private shuttle, the droid shuffling behind them with Anakin leashed to its arm.

"I propose a test, if you are up to it."

"Yes, Master. What is it?"

"You will undergo a trial- in three parts- with the most powerful Sith I know. If you are successful then your fears of replacement will be only a discomforting dream of the past. If you do not succeed… perhaps I might need to reconsider your place as my apprentice."

Maul clenched his fists. They came to a stop outside of the shuttle door and the two Sith turned to face each other. "I will not fail, My Master."

Sidious smiled. "I hope for your sake, you are correct. This arena will go under renovations and we will return three weeks from today."

Maul folded his hands in front of him. "I am honored for this test, Master. But I must know- who is my opponent?"

Sidious picked up Anakin and put him inside the shuttle, his eyes never leaving Maul's.

_You cannot be serious._

Sidious folded his arms. "If I were you, I would begin training tomorrow."

***x*X*x*X*x* **

Training was something Maul excelled at.

He deprived himself of sleep to rely on instinct.

He deprived himself of food because he relished the pain of starvation.

Until he proved victorious he would have no Rest, no Comfort, no Peace.

After all, he thought,

_Peace is a lie, there is only passion.  
Through passion, I gain strength.  
Through strength, I gain power.  
Through power, I gain victory.  
Through victory, my chains are broken.  
The Force shall free me._

***x*X*x*X*x* **

Sidious arrived on the roof of the arena to find that Maul and Anakin were already there. The boy was banging two toys together at the feet of his droid, while the Zabrak was busy brooding near the edge.

This promised to be quite fun.

"Master," Maul said, bowing his head.

"Greetings Darth Maul," Sidious said, and then turned to little Anakin who was reaching up to him. "And of course, Greetings to you as well, my very, very young apprentice."

Sidious held back his smirk at the sudden heat from Maul's rising anger as he placed the boy back on the ground.

"It's time," he said, motioning to the door beneath their feet. Maul glanced to his master, his confusion clear, but he pulled the latch aside nonetheless. While watching the Zabrak descend into darkness, Anakin became increasingly impatient, fighting his droid to get into Sidious's arms.

"Stand aside," Sidious said, patting the boy's head. He wrapped his slender fingers around Anakin's small, chubby ones and guided him to the door. "Wait here," he said to the droid. "If we do not emerge by night fall, consider your services no longer necessary."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So I decided to split this chapter into two parts verses having one super long chapter 8.  
Please feel free to let me know what you think; I'm always trying to improve.

May the Force be with you,

-Obsydian


End file.
